Users of financial cards that provide rewards for use must currently interact with the issuing financial card company to select specific rewards that are then shipped to the user. This usually requires that the user browse pictures of reward items through a catalog or on a web page. Thus, the user may not have the ability to physically interact with or inspect the items prior to selection. Also, the user is limited to the items that the financial card company wishes to offer as a reward, and is limited to the merchants that the financial card company chooses to associate with. Finally, the process of browsing for reward items and then selecting one or more is time consuming and a potentially lengthy process. these current processes may lead the user to a dissatisfying experience with the reward financial card.